Friends That Count
by CyberSupernatural
Summary: Dean and Sam come across some trouble when they're hunting a vampire's nest. They need help. Using Ridley C. James' Brotherhood AU. Chap 7 up! COMPETE. Epilogue now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I've run outta funny disclaimers, they don't belong to me.

**A/n :** NONE of these characters are mine. The Brotherhood AU belongs to Ridley C. James.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It's friends you can all at 4 a.m. that matter_

_- Marlene Dietrick_.

**Friends Who Count**

**Chapter 1 : What He Needs**

Caleb Reaves threw the last of the weapons into the trunk of the big, black jeep, muttering curses at progressive intervals. He hurriedly went over the mental list that he had created, thinking hard to see if he had forgotten anything. Slamming down the cover, he ran to the front of the jeep, shoving himself into the drivers seat. With one twist of the key in the ignition, the jeep roared to life and started with a jerk speeding off into the distance.

Dean Winchester's worried voice still echoed in his ear ...

_Caleb sprang up in his bed, panting heavily and clutching his head._

_Pain._

_The blonde woman next to him stirred and sat up too, "What - "_

_The question died on her lips as Caleb emitted a soft moan. He was a strong psychic and he was usually not taken by surprise but ... it was Sammy and he was hurting. It all came as a rush, pounding into his brain and then it was gone. The intense pain still burned slightly as he drew a sweaty hand across his face. He grabbed the girl's clothes and all but threw them at her._

_"Put on your clothes, Tara, you gotta leave."_

_The confused girl slid on her things, muttering, "It's Tiffany."_

_Caleb leapt out of the motel bed, slipping on boxers and grabbing his cellphone. Fortunately, Dean's number was on his speed dial list._

_"Close the door on your way out, Teresa."_

_He was already calling Dean Winchester's number when Tiffany swung her handbag over her shoulder and left, disgruntled, pushing her long blonde hair out of her face._

_"Dean here," came the urgent voice over the line._

_That Dean hadn't recognised his number itself told Caleb how distracted the man must be. _

_"Dean!" Caleb exclaimed ,"Where's Sammy?"_

_"Caleb?" Dean sounded relieved, "Yeah ... he's, uh, right here."_

_"Is he all right?" Caleb demanded._

_"Um ... define all right."_

_"Don't play with me Deuce," growled Caleb ,"Is he hurt? I felt it. Where are you guys?"_

_"Yeah, Sammy's a little bruised ... very bruised actually. We're in Arizona. Where're you?"_

_"Don't know the damn town's name. Stopped for a beer," as he spoke, Caleb dragged on his clothes, "But I think I saw a sign saying a hundred miles from Arizona. Tell me what happened."_

_"We were trackin' a vampire's nest down. Nearly got 'em but apparently they were trackin' us too. Sammy got pretty banged up."_

_"Oh shit," Caleb's movements stilled. Panic filled him. Oh shit, Sammy, "Dean? Is Sam - "_

_"No, Sammy's okay. He's not turned."_

_Caleb breathed out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank God. I'll be there as fast as I can."_

_"Caleb?" Dean's voice sounded achingly young and vulnerable, "Hurry."_

_"It's okay, Deuce. He'll be fine."_

Heart pounding in his chest, the hunter reached for the phone in this shirt pocket. He had one more call to make.

"Hello? Dad?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Caleb reached the motel that Dean had said they were at, it was well past three in the morning. He pulled into the parking lot and got out, taking in the tall, old, almost crumbling building which hadn't been painted in what seemed like a century, with a snort, "Well, Hotel Ritz it ain't."

The old door jingled when he pushed it open and approached the pink-haired girl behind the counter.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "I don't do that kinda thing."

"No," Caleb quickly ammended, "Can you tell me which room Trevor Sullivans is in?" It was a common alias. Trevor was Sammy's frog and Sullivans was Caleb's ex-girlfriend's last name.

The girl popped her gum and nodded to the dangerous-looking staircase, "Somewhere up there. It's the only room that's occupied."

Caleb's mouth twitched, "Thanks, sweetheart."

Caleb found the room with no difficulty. As the girl had said - it was the only room that was occupied.

Pushing the battered door open, he found himself staring at the ratty bed on which was sprawled a brown-haired young man. His face was bloody, the worst of it had been bandaged though. His leg was held in a home-made splint, jeans bloody and torn. His arm was in a similiar state and Claeb was sure he was unconscious.

Sam looked like hell.

But what caused Caleb's breath to hitch in his throat was the blonde man slumped over the bed, his head resting near Sam's hand, fingers unconsciously clutching his shoulder. Dean suddenly tensed, hand automatically going to the waist-band of his jeans. On seeing Caleb however, he relaxed, "Think of the devil."

Caleb grinned, some of the worry fading now that he'd seen the Winchesters, "Aw, were you dreaming about me, Deanna?"

A hint of the shit-eating grin appeared on Dean's face, "You wish, dude."

"'Course I do," Caleb snorted, shedding his jacket and flopping down on the bed, next to Sam, "How's he doin'?"

Dean shook his head, wearily rubbing his face, "I dunno. He's unconscious but the fever's come down and he stopped bleeding."

"Which is a good thing," Caleb nodded. He paused for a second and continued, "And what 'bout you? You okay?"

"Yeah, it's Sam who's lying on the crappy motel bed. I'm fine."

The psycic tilted his head, "You sure about that? I could hear you angstin' a hundred miles away."

Dean smiled, "Your concern is so touching, man."

"Glad to hear I still touch the ladies."

"Yeah, if Sammy were awake, he'd want to hug you."

Both the men looked at each other and laughed, quietly.

"Seriously, Deuce, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean rubbed his brother's lax hand, "D'you think he needs the hospital?"

Caleb looked down at the leg. It seemed to be the worst of the injuries. "I need to check if it's infected," he announced, finally.

As Caleb deftly undid the splint, he felt something coming from Dean. Inadvertantly touching his mind, he felt a childhood memory surface ...

_Pastor Jim's farm_

_"... and I can't go on this hunt because Daddy Whinchester need a baby-sitter?"_

_"I'm not a baby," choroused two indignant voices._

_Caleb looked at the boys - one nearly reaching his waist, the other ... not._

_"Uh-huh."_

_"I turn four in four months," said Sammy, proudly._

_John Whinchester sighed. So did Ames. And Sawyer. And Singer._

_"Look, kid, I know you wanted to come," Whinchester tried to be patient - a real feat at this point, "But you also know that Jim's at the dead woman's sister's house, and - "_

_"Yeah, okay, whatever," Caleb turned away, curtly, and perched himself on the table, prentending to read the magazine._

_John looked after him with another sigh and knelt down in front of his boys, looking them in the eye," Okay, boys, we won't be home for the night, probably not till tomorrow afternoon. So, I want you two to be good. Listen to Caleb. And Sammy, listen to your brother. No more wars. Are we clear?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Caleb?"_

_Caleb threw the magazine down, "You got some orders for me too, Whinchester?"_

_The muscles in John's jaw twitched, "I'm just saying - be safe. That's all."_

_"Yeah," Caleb rolled his eyes, with a characteristic 'duh' look, "Or were you waiting for sir, yes, sir!"_

_Dismissing it as an incorrigible case, John and the others left._

_Late that night, Caleb slipped out of bed and sat at the dinner table, drumming against the wood with his fingers, trying to ease off the restlesness._

_"Caleb?"_

_The soft voice nearly had him jumping seven feet and he whirled around to see a wide-eyed, sock-clad Sam in NFL pyjamas, clutching that one-eyed sorry excuse for a bear - what was its name, again? Woo-bee? And why did he know that bear's name?_

_"Why aren't you sleeping?" asked the little boy, edging closer._

_Caleb tried to glare at Whinchester's 'youngest brat' but couldn't manage to keep it up as Sammy continued to stare at him, puppy-dog eyes in full force. He sighed and held out one arm. Instantly taking the invitation, Sam bounded across the room and climbed onto his knee, pushing the bear into his chest, "You can take Woo-bee if you like."_

_Caleb's arms came around both boy and bear against his will and held them till they fell asleep. His last coherent thought was : Damn, I'm turning into a girl._

Dean and Caleb grinned at each other as Caleb bound the leg, tightly, proclaiming it free from infection, the runt hated hospitals, anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n : **This is on its way to becoming a multi-chapter story. Special thanks to Ridley for letting me borrow her characters. Next chapter : Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Not mine. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and The Brothehood characters belong to Ridley C. James.

**A/n : **A big thank you to all my reviewers. Here's the next instlament. Did you guys miss Sam? He peeps a little in this one! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Walk beside me and be my friend._

_- Albert Camus._

**Friends That Count**

**Chapter 2 : Beacuse Of Me**

"Sorry for draggin' you away from ... whatever the hell you were doing," Dean was still rubbing his brother's hand, worried and anxious.

"Yeah, well," Caleb brushed it off, draping the rug he had brought from the jeep over Sam's still body, "Let's just say you owe me a beautiful blonde girl called Tamara."

Dean couldn't hide a smirk, "Was that her name?"

Caleb looked a little uncertain, "It could have been Tessa," he admitted, "You know, I really think it was Tara."

"Uh-huh," Dean chuckled.

"How're you holding up, Dean?" Caleb had avoided the subject long enough, "After John and ... all."

Dean nodded, looking up to Caleb, "I'm okay."

Caleb let out a mirthless laugh. If Dean wasn't anything, it was okay, "Deuce, you - "

"What do you want me to say, Caleb?" Dean cut in. There was that tone again - the one that said that nothing was all right but Dean was gonna sit and pretend it was.

Caleb sighed, deciding to let it go. He'd talk to him when this was over.

"My dad should be here in the evening," stated Caleb, presently.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Mac's coming here? What for? I can take care of Sammy."

Sensing the hostility, Caleb hurried to explain, "It's just so he can stay with Sammy and you 'n' I can go and waste the nest." Caleb made it clear that he wasn't plunging into a nest of vampires by himself.

"Since when do you get to make all the plans?" Dean protested.

"Since I'm the oldest," Caleb threw a triumphatant smirk in the hunter's direction and he huffed.

"Damn, I miss being alone with Sammy."

"Hey, Deuce - "

But a soft moan emitted from the mouth of the young man on the bed had Caleb rushing to him even as Dean sat up straight and tugged on his sleeve, "Yeah, c'mon Sammy."

"Dean?" the soft, confused voice made Dean's heart jump and he leaned closer.

"C'mon, Sam, open your eyes," the young hunter coaxed but Sam had already stilled, hand going limp in Dean's grasp.

"Sam?"

No answer.

"Sammy!"

No answer.

Frustrated, Dean ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. _All right, five more minutes,_ he thought.

Caleb leaned over the younger Whinchester and felt his forehead, "Damn, he's burning up," with that, he was rushing to the bathroom and returned with a cup of water and a clean cloth as Dean pulled down the rug. The arm had started to bleed again.

Cursing softly, Dean undid the bandages being as gentle as he could even though he knew Sam wouldn't be able to feel anything.

"How'd he get this hurt, anyway?" asked Caleb , sitting on the bed.

"Because I left him alone," Dean's eyes didn't leave his brother.

Caleb pressed his lips together but didn't say anything. This was probably his only chance of getting anything from Dean.

"It's - we came here after we read about the deaths and ..."

_"Dude, what is that?" Dean geatured towards the drink in his brother's hand._

_Sam smiled, teasingly, "It's a fruit cocktail, Dean. Want some?"_

_Dean shuddered, "Okay, so I lied. I didn't really want to know what that was. Seriously, Sammy, what is with you and some good alchohol? I wanna see the day you drown a tequila bottle."_

_Sam anorted, "Dude, alchohol kills. It's destroys your liver."_

_"Not this body, no it don't," Dean patted his chest, proudly, gesturing to the bartender for another drink._

_Sam shook his head, a remark about invincibility on the tip of his tongue when a voice behind him called, "If it isn't Sam Winchester!"_

_Sam whirled around and was off the barstool in an instant, shaking hands with a red-haired man, "Peter Mason! What're you doing here?"_

_"Just passing by. I've got relatives in town," Peter's eyes travelled to Dean, who was watching the two of them, curiously._

_"Uh, yeah," Sam cleared his throat, "Peter, that's my brother, Dean. Dean, Peter, a friend from - uh - Stanford."_

_Dean nodded slowly, "Stanford, huh?"_

_Peter smiled, "It's nice to meet you."_

_"Okay, then," Dean's voice was faslely cheerful, "I'll ... leave you guys alone so you can you know - catch up. I'll be at the pool tables."_

_"Dean ... " Sam's voice trailed off as Dean was already making his way towards the tables. Making up his mind, he said, "Excuse me," and ran after Dean, pushing himself through the crowd. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and drew him away._

_"What're you doing?" Dean asked._

_"Dean, c'mon, talk to my friend," Sam fisted his hands in Dean's shirt sleeve and tugged. Dean shook his head, "Are you crazy? Sam, he - I mean, I - "_

_"C'mon," Sam took his brother's stammering as victory and began to walk back to Peter, but Dean disentangled himself from his brother's grip and pushed away, calling for him to leave and that he'd meet him back at the hotel._

"... and I found him on the road, when I was drivin' the car back. He was just like this."

Caleb blew out a breath. Dean stood up, mumbling something about a can and Cleab looked down at the fallen hunter, smoothing out his forehead with a gun-calloused hand, "Rough day, huh, kiddo?"

But the small, almost invisible frown remained on Sam's face, lifting only when Dean returned, resuming his position by the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mackland Ames was worried. No, he was terrified. _This_ was were the boys were staying? The girl at the counter hadn't been very efficient - she'd just gestured towards the stairs - and he was at al loss to understand why the boys were staying in this ... filth. Where they pressed for space?

Ames shuddered and walked up the stairs. Pushing the motel door open he saw his son and Dean blanketing Sammy. The boy was on the bed, looking a general mess.

Both Caleb and Dean relaxed looking at Ames and he advanced into the room, taking in the sight.

"How've you been, boys?"

The deep tone calmed the tenseness in Dean. It always felt good to hear a familiar voice although you wouldn't admit it. Greetings were exchanged and Mac began to examine the boy.

Caleb stayed with his dad, answering questions and asking his own, while Dean had positioned himself by the window, watching them talk. Sammy had gotten hurt because of him and just after dad had told him to look after his brother. Dean pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He couldn't do this anymore. God, he couldn't stand to see his brother hurting because of a life _Dean_ had dragged him back to. He kept screwing up.

The sun was beginning to set. Caleb and him would have to go after the nest. It was nothing they hadn't done before. Get in. Get out. Be-head as many bitches as they could. Dean suddenly knew what he had to do. It wouldn't be that hard, nothing was too hard if it kept him safe. Sammy wouldn't have to pay for his mistakes anymore. This was the last hunt Sam would go on.

"Dean?" Caleb's voice cut through his thoughts and Dean turned around.

"Yeah. You got all the stuff?"

"Dean, if you - if you want to stay with Sammy - "

"No, man, I'm fine. You got all your weapons?"

Caleb frowned. Something was up with Dean. Oh well, he would ask him when this was over, "Yeah. Let's go."

Dean nodded at Mac, as Caleb strode through the door, lingering there for a second, eyes travelling over Sam's prone form. He waited till Caleb was probably down, near their cars and then he stood by the bed. Mac was wrapping Sam's hand back up and Dean bent close, undoing the amulet around his own neck and tying it around his brother's. Mac didn't question and he was greatful for that.

_Bye, Sammy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n : **Does that count as a cliffy? Well. sorry. What is Dean doing exactly? Stay tuned and find out. Review please. Oh and by the way, angst is coming! Next chapter : Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Not mine. Never will be.

**A/n :** Thank you to all my reviewers. I was very greatful that so many of you had taken time off to review. As you know a reviewer makes an author very very happy! So here we go. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Your friend is the man who knows all about you, and still likes you."_

_- Elbert Hubbard._

**Friends That Count**

**Chapter 3 : I Dream Of Yesterday**

When Caleb and Dean finally tumbled out of the warehouse, where the vampires were hiding out, they were more dead than alive. They were both bloody and Caleb was going to have one hell of a shiner in the morning. The psychic glanced behind him from time to time as they made their way to their respective vehicles. He had never seen Dean fight so savagely before, not when Sam wasn't involved.

He was surprised not to be picking up anything from Dean. The man's mind was closed and it looked like it would remain so. It was as if Dean wanted to shut down. And Caleb didn't blame him.

"You okay?"

Dean's head snapped up, "Yeah. Just a little bruised. You're gonna have a black eye."

Caleb touched his eye and grimaced, "Man, I _hate_ vamps!"

"We got all of them," Dean's voice was hollow, far away, not sounding quite real and Caleb sighed. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

The jeep and Dean's Impala were in sight now and Dean stopped Caleb with a hand on his arm, "Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I - uh - I have this friend in Arizona. She lives not far from here and - I'd - I'm gonna spend the night there, so - "

"You're lying," Caleb cut through, glaring at his friend.

"Stay out of my head!" Dean suddenly snarled, green eyes flashing in the darkness.

"I don't need to fucking _read_ you! I know you, Dean. And you're lying!" Caleb snapped back, his own ire rising at the unexpected hostility. He was trying to help, goddamnit!

The two hunters stared at each other for a long time until Caleb deflated, rubbing his hand over his face, wincing when it came into contact with the tender skin around his eye.

"Okay, man," he said, quietly, "I don't know what the hell you're doing but just stay safe - okay? And get back soon. Sammy might wake up."

Another wave of pain crashed over Dean and he struggled to keep it at bay, swallowing and nodding, "Caleb? Uh, take care of Sammy, please?"

And if his voice broke slightly, Caleb didn't notice.

He raised an eyebrow and Dean hurried to explain, "Until I get back."

Caleb nodded, "You know I will."

He turned around and slid into the driver's seat of the jeep and Dean nearly chocked. There was so much he wanted to say - oh God - like _Sammy be safe _and _I'm so so sorry, Sammy please understand_ and _I don't want to leave _and _be happy, please, I want you to be happy._

But none of the words came out and Caleb was already driving away, leaving Dean standing in the cloud of dust, the almost-whispers lost in the wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb's throat closed up as he watched Dean from his rear-view mirror, watched the lost expression on Dean's handsome face and he ached in a place he'd never admit to have.

Dean was hurting and the stubborn prick wouldn't admit that he needed his brother, needed his friends. Whatever he was going to do, Caleb hoped that it wasn't gonna hurt him more and that wherever he was going, Dean would return safe. And if Dean thought he could grab Sam and run away from everything, he was mistaken because Caleb would drag his ass back.

The Brotherhood had lost one of its most important members and Caleb wasn't about to give another up.

_Stupid Winchester stubborness ..._

But right now, he would go back and take care of Sammy. He owed John that much. He had been a great influece in Caleb's life and though they'd had their differences(everyone had differences with Winchester), Caleb loved the man, plain and simple.

And now, after he'd let John down, he had to protect John's boy. Both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim Murphy looked up at the knock on his door. Wondering who it was, he stood up and closed the Bible, walking to the heavy, oak door and unbolting it.

Delighted surprise lit up the priest's blue eyes, "Dean! I _thought_ I heard the Impala but I couldn't be sure."

Dean's lips stretched into a smile, "Father Jim. I'm - It's good to see you."

"Well, come on in," Jim held the door open, looking over Dean's shoulder," Where's Sam?"

Dean dropped his eyes," Uh - in Arizona. With Mac and Caleb. A vampire's nest."

Jim ushered the man inside, seating him on the couch," Is he okay?"

"He's bruised but - he'll be okay," Dean tugged at a few loose strings on his shirt, "I just wanted - I didn't - Father Jim, I don't know what to do."

The priest's heart ached for this man. Dean looked about twenty years older but sounded like the ten year old boy he had known.

"I'm sorry I just barged in like this," Dean was saying," But I didn't know where else to go and - "

"Dean," Jim broke through,"This is your home and you know it. You can come by anytime you want. Any _hour _you want. Now, Joshua will be back in another half an hour. Why don't you help me set the table?"

Accepting the wave of peace that crashed over him in this place, the tiny bits of childhood they'd had, Dean followed him, biting his lip.

There were three messages on his cell from Caleb and Dean's hands trembled as he deleted them one by one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n :** Kinda short, I know! But please review! Next update : Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** You should get the drift.

**A/n :** First off, thanks to all my reviewers. Second, to answer **meilinglovesshaoran'**s question - you remember that little part where John drives off the road and says Jim Murphy's dead? And the part where Meg slits Caleb's throat? Yeah. Didn't happen. And last, I'm really sorry for not updating, my comp was screwed and I had to borrow my friend's. Here's the next instalment. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Grief can take care of itself but to get the full value of joy, you must have someone to divide it with._

_- Mark Twain._

**Friends That Count**

**Chapter 4 : If I Had You Here**

Sam Winchester was aware of only one thing. He hurt. Everywhere. His arm was on fire - he remembered something about a chair and the really hard floor - and his leg wasn't any better. He was lying on something hard and not very comfortable. His head felt like a ton of bricks but - somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind he knew ... Dean wasn't here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac leaned over the edge of the bed and touched Sam's hand. The boy was moaning in his unconsciousness and twitching slightly, fingers trying to clench the sheets but failing.

"Sam, open your eyes," he commanded, loudly, patting Sam's hand.

Slowly, the green eyes opened a crack and Sam blinked a couple of times, Mac's face finally coming into focus,"M - Ma -"

"Don't try to talk, yet," Mac said, gently, picking up the flask of water from the tiny table at the bedside and pouring some water into a glass," Here."

Sam opened his mouth - even that hurt - and greatfully took a sip of water, and then some more. Clearing his throat, he tried again,"Mac? Where - where's D - Dean?"

"Caleb and your brother should be back soon - the nest. Now, why don't you sit up for a while, and I'll get you some more water, okay?"

Sam swallowed and nodded, pushing himself up on his elbows and letting the head board support his frame. The water felt good in his sore throat and he gulped down quite a bit, not noticing that a little dribbled down his chin.

He wanted Dean.

"Can you - " Sam started as Mac did his best to make Sam comfortable," Can you call Dean?"

Mac smiled and nodded, fingers seeking the cell-phone in his over-coat. He tried Dean's number and frowned when the mechanized voice stated that Dean's phone was turned off. Mac forced a reassuring look into his face and turned to Sam," He's not picking up. We should try later."

Something burned in Sam's green eyes but it left as soon as it had come and Mac recognised it instantly. Suspicion.

"He's probably busy, Sam," he reassured, ignoring the sudden fear in the pit of his stomach," He's on a hunt remember?"

Sam nodded and bowed his head. And caught sight of it.

Hanging around his neck.

Panic rose in his throat.

_Oh God..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb cursed.

He was already regretting his descision to let Dean go. The man's phone was switched off and Caleb was worried now. Really, really worried. He wasn't answering.

The motel was only five minutes away now and Caleb forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths, just like John had taught him to do, and picked up his phone again.

Where the _hell_ was Dean?

Eveytime he tried to read him, it was always a blank. As if Dean had vanished off the face of the earth. And Caleb really didn't want to explain that to Sam. _Yeah, so, Sammy, your brother's kinda not here, so um ..._

For the first time in Caleb's entire life - he didn't know what to do.

Small darts of pain kept poking out as Caleb started to think about Sam. The kid was probably awake - he was hurting and scared and Caleb floored the accelerator, dialing another number.

Father Jim would know what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam gasped.

"N - no -"

Mac leaned forward, eyes puzzled,"What is it, Sam? What hurts?"

Sam continued to stare at hs chest, eyes wide and scared," D - Dean -"

"He's okay, Sammy," Mac said, rubbing Sam's twitching hand, the childhood pet-name surfacing," He's on his way."

Sam's head shook violently,"N - no - " and he was unable to get past that, breaths coming in short gasps.

Mac was never gladder to see Caleb.

The psychic strode into the room, throwing down the duffel bag and grabbing Sam's arms, looking into his eyes, willing him to understand," Sam! Sammy, breathe, it's okay, it's okay!"

Sam looked up at him, eyes wet and pleading and they nearly broke Caleb's heart," D - Dean - "

"Is all right," Caleb continued, firmly," Sam, I need you to calm down, now. Okay? Deep breaths, come on, with me."

Sam seemed to finally comphrehend what he was saying and he drew a deep, shuddering breath and then another ... and Caleb relaxed.

"_God_, kid, don't do that again," he collapsed into the wooden-backed chair and breathed out. If he didn't know better, he'd swear they were all trying to kill him. First Dean and then Sammy. Nice.

Sam finally caught his breath and looked from Caleb to Mac, stammering," Where's Dean?"

Caleb sighed. He really should have seen this coming. The best thing was to tell the kid the truth - a freaking out Sammy he could handle. And he'd do anything to wipe that look off his face.

"He left, Sammy," he said softly, and felt Sam's fear grow - coupled with confusion.

"_He left?_ Where?" asked Sam, the amulet clutched in his hands.

"I don't know," Caleb admitted, feeling like a louse saying this but it was true," He just needed some space. I'm sure he'll be back."

And at that Sam's eyes filled with tears and he leaned back, breath hitching. He took a few moments to get his ragged breathing under control and then asked, "Did - you try to - call him?"

Caleb nodded," He's got his phone off - and no one's picking up at Jim's."

Sam rubbed his eyes," Was he okay when - you saw him?"

"Yeah, Sammy, he was fine."

"Oh. He - he_ wanted_ to leave?"

Caleb felt that prickling sensation behind his eyes," No, kiddo, I don't think so. As I said, he needed some space."

Sam nodded hard and played with the amulet," I understand."

Caleb's confusion must have shown on his face because Sam gave him a broken smile and said," I left too, remember? Caleb, can you find my phone? I need to talk to my brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was dreaming.

Not nightmares, as was to be expected, but he was dreaming of baby Sammy, holding out his arms for a hug, snuggling happily when he was picked up. Sammy with fingerpainted pictures, looking a general mess of green and red, Sammy crying from a scrape on his elbow, cuddling into Dean's side. And then Sammy, packing his bags ...

_Sam's fingers were clenched into his shirt sleeve, as Dean gazed out of the rain-filled window of the Impala, waiting for the bus to come. Dean looked over as Sam pinched skin in his grasp, giving his little brother a reassuring smile," I'll see you Sammy, I'll see you real soon."_

_At this Sam's eyes filled and the tears spilled over as Dean patted his hand," Scared?"_

_Sam nodded and Dean confessed," Me too. It'll be okay, Sammy."_

_When Sam didn't look convinced, Dean slipped his arm around his shoulders and whispered," I promise."_

_Sam had fallen nto a fitful sleep and Dean shook his shoulder slightly, to wake him up._

_And when Sam reached Palo Alto, he noticed the amulet around his neck._

_Bye, Sammy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n :** You guys aren't mad at me for not updating, right? pouts I'm sorry, just review! Next update : Monday.(Oh and if I get more reviews, I'll update sooner.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **We know this.

**A/n : **A big thank you to all my reviewers. Please feel free to mail me with whatever you wanna say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_True friendship is like sound health; the value of it is seldom known until it be lost._

_- Colton._

**Friends That Count**

**Chapter 5 : Memories Of Us**

Dean was dreaming.

Not nightmares of Sam dying, of Sam hurt but dreams that weren't more than whispers of memories - baby Sammy holding up plump arms, waiting to be held and snuggling happily when lifted up, Sammy taking his first step, falling giggling into Dean's arms, Sammy saying his first word - _Dean _- loud and clear, Sammy's fingers skimming over his face babbling nonsense into Dean's ear.

He remembered the first time Sammy had smiled up at him - it was the time after his house had burned, his father had taken off, leaving him at Pastor Jim's farm and Sammy had been crying the whole day, little face red with tears and body shuddering with every sob. The infant's cries were chocked when Dean picked him up and cradled him and he fell quiet almost instantly, falling asleep in the next two minutes at the most. He had woken up and smiled - bright and big - and Dean, for the first time in months, had smiled back.

He was too little to know what love was but ... maybe he did.

Dean woke up with a start, the memory washing over him in a rush of warmth. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes - he suddenly needed that innocent boy in his arms again, he needed Sam to need him.

He could feel the starters of the pain he'd kept hidden away, fear of Caleb discovering, fear of Sam worrying, but Caleb was too far away now and Sam ... Sam wasn't here.

"Dean?"

Pastor Jim's voice from the other side of the door roused him from his thoughts and he leapt off the bed, running to the door and unlocking it.

The old priest's worried face relaxed," Dean, I've been knocking, when you didn't open ... are you okay?"

Dean nodded," I'm sorry, I was sleeping and ..."

"It's all right, I was just worried," Pastor Jim turned to go when Dean opened his mouth and closed it just as quickly. He sighed. Would this boy ever learn to ask for whatever he wanted?

"Do you want to come down for dinner or shall I get it up?"

"I'm not hungry," Dean shook his head. Somewhere behind him, his cell phone beeped.

"Dean ..." Pastor Jim pushed past him and entered the room," Does your brother know you're here?"

Dean shook his head, numbly.

Jim caught Dean's arm in a gentle but firm grip and drew him to the bed, seating him down firmly on it," Sit down, you're shaking."

Dean looked up at him," You think Sam would've woken up by now?"

"I don't know, Dean," Jim frowned," Now, as much as I'm pleased with you staying here, your brother's going to be worried sick about you - since you haven't told him where you are."

Dean remained silent, avoiding all eye contact but his fingers played with the ends of the blanket, words thrusting themselves from his mouth.

"I can't kill him, Father Jim."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam gasped.

The pain was blinding, driving into his skull with force, making him cry out and clutch his head, just as Caleb sprung from his crouch on the floor, looking for socks.

Caleb gripped his wrist and tugged gently. He knew what this was.

"Sam, don't fight it," he commanded," It's only hurts more if you fight it."

But Sam was staring at him, not seeing him but flashes of something that was going to happen.

_Dean. Tears in his eyes. Standing by the Impala. Pastor Jim._

_Talking._

_Dean getting into the car, driving away._

_Flashes of light. Unfocussed images._

_Dean smiling._

_A dark-colored car ramming into the Impala._

"No!"

The yell wrenched itself from Sam's throat as he made as if to get off the bed only to be held down by Caleb," Sammy! Calm down, it didn't happen."

The flashes left Sam's head only to be replaced by a pounding headache - now this? This he was used to.

"What did you see?" Caleb asked urgently. He knew how important time was - or would be.

The younger psychic stammered," D - Dean."

"Fuck," Caleb gritted his teeth. Bloody fucker. Had to go get himself lost," What happened?"

"H - he was driving his car and - and there was an accident," Sam panicked," Caleb! We - we have to to go - I - Dean's gonna get hurt!"

"Goddamn," Caleb's only hope was that Sammy had seen the place in his vision," Sam, do you know where it was?"

"I - no," Sam pressed his hands against his forehead, obviously distressed.

"Concentrate, Sam," Caleb pushed, trying to pick something up from the kid's subconscious.

_Black road. Green trees. A church._

A church.

It could be anywhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kill him?" Jim's eyebrows knitted together. What was Dean talking about? "Kill whom?"

"My brother," Dean's voice was hoarse, the last time Pastor Jim had heard him was after Sam had left for Stanford.

"Dean?" Jim sat down next to him, touching his arm lightly, feeling the slight tremors passing through Dean's body," What happened?"

"Before dad - before he - " Dean swallowed and tried again," Before he died, he told me that - that Sammy wasn't - Sammy isn't - "

"Normal," Jim supplied, softly, silently begging every power in heaven that this wasn't going where he thought it was going.

He said I might have to kill him," Dean turned to him, tears pooling in his green eyes, begging - he didn't know what he was begging for. Maybe he was begging to die before his brother.

"Oh Dean ..."

So much had been taken from this boy - and the yellow-eyed monster was going to take his brother away too. Jim's eyes burned as he tried to rub Dean's arm, comfort him somehow.

"He said Sammy might turn evil and that - and that I might have to kill him. Before he hurt people," Dean rubbed impatiently at his itching eyes," I - I didn't want to stay and be the one to ..." his voice trailed off and chocked up, just like all those times he'd rung Sam at Stanford and he didn't pick up.

"It won't come to that, Dean," Jim said, reassuringly, patting Dean's knee," We won't let it come to that."

"But - "

"No buts," Jim countered firmly," With all due respect - Jonh Winchester was a fool. He meant well, cared about you boys like you wouldn't believe - but he was a fool."

Dean let out a strangled laugh.

"Putting all this on you ... " Jim shook his head, disapproval clearly ringing in his tone.

"He did what he had to do," Dean said, stubbornly, refusing to blame his father for this mess.

"Dean, you have to go back," Jim started, feeling Dean's arm tense up under his hand," You have to see Sam - if I know anything about that boy, that message is from him," Jim gestured to the cell," worried about you. Caleb and Mac will be too."

When Dean didn't say anything, he continued," You have to go back to protect Sammy.."

Dean's head snapped up at this, green eyes glowing in the quickening darkness but Jim went on, undaunted," Sam needs you now more than ever and just imagine how scared he'll be, not knowing where you are. I know you don't want to believe all that's happening to him - you still see Sam as the innocent boy who needed to hold your hand while crossing the street but Dean ... he's not. Not anymore. But he needs you now and you need to go back - till we can figure out what's happening, you boys need to stay together."

Dean was quiet for a long time, mulling this over in his mind. Jim's hand came up to run over Dean's blonde hair when the man laid himself down on the bed, soft sighs escaping every now and then.

Finally he stood up and reached for his cell.

_3 new messages._

Two from Caleb and one from Sammy. Dean's heart leapt - Sammy was awake. Alive and okay. His fingers hovered over the play button and he made up him mind and pressed it, holding it to his ear.

Sammy's voice, soft and quivering, reached his ears.

_"Dean? Dean, hi. It's - it's Sam. I - uh, Dean - I just wanted to know if you were okay. I - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push. I just wanted - Dean can you call me? Please? I - I won't push you to deal with dad ... and all, I sw - swear. I'm just - Dean, I don't know where you are and I'm scared."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Pick _up, goddamn you!" Caleb yelled into the phone.

Sam was sitting on the bed, knees pulled up to his chest - his protective huddle - watching Caleb pace up and down with wide eyes.

Mac had left to buy some supplies and medicines and Sam had rung him up, begging him to try calling Dean. But the man's cell phone was switched off and they didn't know where he was.

Caleb took a deep breath and counted to ten - that stupid trick that never worked - and trien again, when Sam's cell started to ring.

Sam picked it up, aware of Caleb's hopeful eyes on him.

The number flashing was Dean's.

Sam's face broke into a smile and Caleb released a breath as Sam picked it up, happily," Dean?"

_"Hello, is this Sammy Winchester? We're calling from St. Marx's Hpospital ... "_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n : **OOPS! Cliffy? Yes, cliffy? What's gonna happen to poor Dean? Review! Next update Thursday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **I'm tired of writing this.

**A/n : **A huge warm thank you to all my reviewers and the people who have been following this story. I love you all. I know I'm updating early but something came up so instead of delaying, I sped it up! Here's the next instalment! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out." _

_- Walter Winchell._

**Friends That Count**

**Chapter 6 : Hunters**

Caleb stole a look at the passenger seat of the black jeep. Sam was sitting in the seat, limbs stiff and eyes wide, looking straight at the road. The position didn't look comfortable but Caleb hadn't even tried to dissuade him from coming along. It wouldn't have worked, anyway.

The kid was freaked.

The panic waves that Caleb's mind was inadvertantly picking up nearly got him trembling but he kept his mind on the road, determined to do something right this time.

He knew he was gripping the wheel too hard, his knuckles had gone white, but it seemed to take too much effort to loosen the grip and Caleb didn't bother.

The doctors from the hospital hadn't said anything besides giving their address and asking them to hurry. Caleb looked at his watch and calculated.

_Two and a half hours left._

_Can't this thing go any faster?_ he cursed, silently.

In the rear-view mirror, he could see Mac's Porsche following them and he felt oddly comforted by his presence. He took another glance at Sam whose fingers were now twisting through his hair and he instantly grimaced sympathetically. He knew what after-vision headsches were like until he'd learned to keep them under control.

The kid had to be hurting.

And the fact was confirmed when a tear slid out from behind his lashes and made its way down his cheek.

"Hey," Caleb said, softly, reaching out one hand," Sam, if you want to ride with Mac ... he could stop at a motel if you want. I'll call - "

"He was smiling," Sam said, his eyes trained on his feet," I didn't remember why he was smiling but now I do. He had a picture in his wallet. A picture taken at some fountain ... I was seventeen, maybe ... sixteen. He saw the picture and he smiled."

Caleb didn't respond, just squeezed Sam's knee and sped the jeep up.

"I didn't know he kept that picture," Sam's voice cracked," Dean's hurt."

This time Caleb slipped one arm around Sam's neck and squeezed him," He'll be okay."

"He's hurt," Sam repeated as if he hadn't heard him," My brother's hurt - because of me."

"What?" Caleb exclaimed, struggling to keep his eyes on the road," Sammy - that's not true, you know it's not!"

But Sam just pressed his fist into one eye as if everything hurt and a couple of tears spilled out.

"Sam? Sam, hey, it'll be okay. I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam desperately wanted to hit his head against something - it hurt that bad. God, he'd - he'd _left_ this life. He'd left but apparently it hadn't left him, there was no running from this. Who he was. _What_ he was. His goddamn destiny.

It was like trying to outswim a shark.

And now Dean was hurt.

Dean had left and now he was hurt. Maybe dead. And Sam was still trying to deal with him leaving - this was too early, too soon. He couldn't take this.

Sam began to tremble.

He couldn't deal with this.

It was wierd how the only time he remembered hating hunting was whenever Dean was hurt. Sam curled in tighter around himself, holding his broken arm protectively to his chest. But he was extremely glad of one thing - Dean had gone to Pastor Jim's and not anywhere else. He had been safe there.

And now ... _oh God._

"Caleb!" Sam gasped and he felt the other hunter look over in surprise," Caleb, pull over, I'm gonna be sick."

Caleb instantly drew the jeep to one side of the road and Sam tumbled out, falling to his knees as he dry heaved onto the road, in the nick of time.

For as long as he could remember, Sam had hated puking. It made his chest and head hurt and left a burning taste in his mouth. But it hadn't hurt this much when Dean was there.

And Sam was throwing up again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb bit the inside of his cheek, heart tearing at Sam's barely audible sobs. He heard Mac brake hard behind them and jump out, rushing to Sam's side in a second and rubbing his back, whispering something into his ear that Caleb didn't catch.

But Sam finally quietened, rubbing a trembling hand over his mouth before accepting Mac's bottle of water.

Caleb sighed, the need to get back on the road to see Dean clashing with the need to make sure Sammy was okay. But this felt familiar - this watching over Sam. It probably wasn't as familiar to him as it was to Dean but - this was what he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac burst through the hospital's glass doors, the stench of disinfectant hitting his nose immediately, closely followed by Caleb who was helping Sam inside. Mac quickly approached the receptionist and gave her Dean's name. There was no point wondering about aliases as the hospital had obviously checked Dean's cell and driver's liscence.

The receptionist smiled sympathetically at him and said," Dean Winchester's doctor will be talking to you soon - why don't you wait over there?" and gestured to some plastic chairs.

Caleb had already settled Sam into one of the chairs and the boy leaned his head on his good arm.

Mac sighed and joined them, sitting down next to his son. This was the worst part.

Waiting.

He remembered not too long ago when Dean was in his brother's position, waiting for news about Sam and he smiled, recalling Dean's annoyed pacing, his growls at how this shouldn't be taking so long and how he kept harassing the nurses on duty ...

Sam's shaky voice reached him," Is - is he gonna be okay?"

Mac really hated to tell the kid," They don't know yet, Sammy."

Minutes dragged into hours and Sam began to think he was the only one awake. Mac was leaning his head against the arm-rest and Caleb was staring at the marbled floor, eyes glassy. Like a statue. Not talking to him.

A sulky little voice at the back of Sam's head murmured, _well, gee, I'd be pissed too if you nearly killed my best friend._

Then suddenly, the white doors opened and a dark-haired man strode in," Is anyone here for Dean Winchester?"

Sam would have leapt to his feet if it hadn't been for his leg. He raised his hand just as Mac and Caleb started and choroused," Here."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

The doctor smiled kindly at the chocolate-haired boy," I'm Dr. Anthony Hart and I've been analyzing Dean's condition. And yes, I dare say he's very lucky the car-crash didn't do any permanent or internal damage. His ribs are cracked - nothing to worry about, though. His wrist is broken and I'd like to keep it in a cast for three weeks. But other than that, he'll be just fine, a few minor injuries here and there. He'll be awake in a few moments and you can see him - one at a time, please. He'll be in room number 409 on the second floor."

The doctor watched them help the brown-haired boy up the stairs and he was sure he knew who they were. That confidant, almost arrogant stride, quiet but fierce determination in their eyes, their immediate anxiety when one of them was down ... He'd know that look anywhere

He remembered a man - _one of their kind_ - who had helped him when his house was - what'd he called it? - possessed. He'd never forget him. He knew they followed their own rules, lived by their own law.

Dr. Anthony Hart smiled as wonder spread over his face and he breathed out the word, in instant, unhesitating recognition.

_Hunters._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n :** Well, I'm proud to say that the story will be winding itself up in the next couple of chapters. I'm working on something else as well. Review! Next update : Tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **I don't even think it, nowadays.

**A/n : **Hiya, guys, in a hurry, huh? See you at the bottom!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"A friend is someone who is there for you when he'd rather be anywhere else."  
- Len Wein._

**Friends That Count**

**Chapter 7 : And He Was**

Sam stood still in front of the white door, body hesitating and tensed. Caleb and Mac were standing behind him, wondering why he wasn't opening it and rushing in, as they had expected him to do. As Sammy had done when he was younger and Dean was hurt. What was he thinking about, now?. Caleb reached past Sam and rested his hand on the door-knob, concern lacing his voice," Sammy?"

"Uh ... " Sam turned away, abruptly and hobbled to the plastic chair.

Mac followed him," Sam? Is something wrong?"

"Uh ... " Sam said again and saw Caleb tilt his head, frowning," Please could you ... uh, please could you go in and ... um, see if he wants me?"

Caleb's mouth dropped open," The hell?"

Sam rubbed his arm self-consciously," Um ..."

"Sammy, what the hell is wrong with you?" frustrated, Caleb strode over to him," We drove all that way and now you don't want to see him? Come on!"

"It's not that I don't want to see him," Sam suddenly snapped, his voice rising," Damn it, Caleb! He went through all that trouble to get away from me and I - " Sam broke off turning away.

"What?"

"Why disappoint him?" Sam said, softly, looking down at his feet.

"Aw, shit, Sammy ..." Caleb knelt down in front of the boy as if Sam was three again and had scraped his knee," He didn't want to get away from you, he just ... needed some time."

"Time for what?" Sam asked in a small voice and Caleb sighed.

"To figure out things, kiddo ... " when Sam didn't say anything, Caleb gave in and patted his shoulder," Okay, Sammy."

Sam's face lifted from the slouch and he nodded, and Caleb pretended he didn't see the tears. Pushing himself up, he threw the door open and Mac followed, closing it behind him. Sam's hand clenched into his knee. _God ... what if Dean didn't want to see him?_ There was so much he wanted to tell his brother, so much he wanted to ask ... but he wouldn't push Dean. Pillowing his head on the arm-rest, he closed his eyes and prepared for the longest five minutes of his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb paused.

This didn't look like Dean at all. He was sprawled on the snowy white hospital sheets, his right wrist held in a cast and bandages wrapped around his chest. But worst of all, he had that empty look in his eyes, just like the day he announced he was leaving. Only this time, Caleb could read him, invisible waves of pain radiating from the prone body. He turned his head a little as Caleb approached the bed and sat on it, fingers involuntarily brushing Dean's arm.

A few minutes passed, Caleb letting Dean think it out before the younger man whispered, voice hoarse," Is Sammy okay?"

"You stubborn son of a bitch," Caleb said, shaking his head, before answering the question," Course he is. I said I'd look after him till you came back, didn't I?"

And then, the corners of Dean's mouth lifted and he raised a hand," Hey, Mac."

The doctor smiled, relievedly," Dean. You had us all worried for a while."

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked suddenly, as if he had just realized that Sam wasn't in the room.

Caleb exchanged a look with Mac and said," He's - uh, right outside."

A confused look came into Dean's eyes," What?"

"Well," Caleb huffed a laugh," You scared the kid , man. And not just because he didn't know where you were. He thinks you don't wanna see him."

Dean drew in a deep breath and let it out. "Okay," he said, presently," Caleb, call Sammy in. My brother and I have things to discuss."

Caleb grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam caught his breath, looking at his big brother. He didn't ever recall Dean looking so vulnerable. Caleb and Mac left, for coffee, promising Dean they'd sneak some in for him as well.

He stood akwardly, leaning against the door, he'd been waiting to see his brother but now that he was here... he didn't know what to say. Finally though, Dean motioned him closer and Sam limped to the hospital bed, sitting in the chair," How - are you okay?"

Dean nodded, smiling," You?"

"I'm okay," Sam started, " I was worried about you. I thought - " Sam's voice choked up and he dashed a hand across his eyes impatiently," I'm sorry I pushed you, Dean. If - I won't push you, anymore. If you don't wanna talk, it's fine. Just - uh, just - I'm sorry."

"No, Sammy," Dean spoke," _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn'tve left you like that. I just - I needed to - "

"It's okay," Sam whispered," IIt's all right." And smiled, slightly.

Dean's breathing hitched. It had been too long since he'd seen those dimples," Yeah, I know."

Sam untied the amulet from around his neck," I think this belongs to you." He bent over Dean, who lifted his head so that Sam could tie it back. And, suddenly, he found himself yanked down, head on Dean's bandaged chest," Dean?"

"I'm sorry," Dean's voice burned something inside Sam," I'm so sorry, Sammy. I'm sorry I dragged you back into this, I'm sorry for dad, I'm sorry for everything, I just - I never wanted this for you, you know. I didn't want you dragged all over the country, I didn't - "

"Dean," Sam interrupted softly, not bothering to lift his head," I didn't want it - I kinda realized it Oklahoma."

Dean's unhurt hand passed over Sam's hair," And are you okay? Really?"

"I'm fine," Sam suddenly remembered something," Dean, in my - vision - I had a vision about the crash and - in my vision, you were coming back, right? You were coming back."

"... yeah."

A wondering look came into Sam's eyes, gratitude shining in them. _The big brother in him just couldn't stay away. _He smiled, running his hand down Dean's arm. He could finally sleep. They were fractured and they were hurt. Insecurities remained but Dean was here and he was okay. Which made everything seem good. Bright.

And that was how Caleb found them, twenty minutes later, Sam was asleep, having given in to the exhausion, his head still on Dean's chest. He grinned. The Winchester boys were back.

He saw Dean's eyes flutter open and the two friends smiled at each other.

"Thanks," Dean said, softly," For - you know."

"Hey," Caleb shrugged, leaning back in the chair," What're friends for?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n : **I am proud to announce that my first multi-chapter story is officially complete! A warm thank you to all the people who have been following this story. An epilogue might be posted, depending on the number of reviews I get. Also, **I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone's interested, please feel free to private message me. **

- love, CS.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural doesn't belong to me.

**A/n : **Epilogue! I know you're all wondering where I've been and .. I'm **Devil'sDesire14 now**. So, if you wanna check out my stories ... I'm sorry to say Stronger's on hiatus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Friends That Count**

**Chapter 8 : Epilogue**

"Where'd it go?" Caleb growled, standing stiffly, alert, with his back to Sammy, both of them listening for any noise at all, any rustling of leaves, anything, but the forest was silent.

"Shhh!" Sam inched forward, the knife ready for the kill in his hand, "I think I heard something."

"What?" Caleb braced himself defensively, legs apart, eyes sweeping the jungle, "I didn't hear anything."

"It's 'cause you're getting old, shut up," Sam took a small step forward, "I think it's behind that tree."

Caleb spun around and slid smoothly across the forest floor, knife slashing the creepers in his way, "Which one?"

"Would you wait for a minute?" Sam hissed furiously.

"Sure, Sammy, but the wendigo doesn't want to, I'm guesing."

Sam's eyes widened, "Caleb, over there!"

Caleb sprang forward, kinfe poised, right behind the tree that Sam was staring at and prepared to strike when he felt a sharp pain in his back and cried out, doubling over. Everything was going dark and Caleb could hear Sam yelling his name and then - nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb groaned at the discomfort in his cheek. He tried to open his eyes and saw that he was lying on a mattress, face down.

"Caleb?" Sam's voice was never such a relief, "Thank God. Are you okay?"

Caleb grunted and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back by Sam's hands.

"The fucker got me, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah," Sam snorted, disappearing from his line of vision and was back in a second, cool metal touching Caleb's lips, "He got you all right."

Caleb took a sip and a quick glance around the room told him that they were back at the cabin that they'd rented after hearing about the freaky deaths in the neighbourhood that Dean had never let up on. Speaking of Dean ...

"Where's Deuce?"

"Sleeping," Sam informed, "He thought you were gonna die."

"Aw, I'm - "

Before Caleb could make a snarky comment, Sam grinned, "And wanted to know if he could have your knife. The one with the jade handle."

Caleb's laugh was lost into the mattress.

Sam's tone turned setious again, "You have a back wound, pretty bad. I stitched it up but you're gonna be out of it for a while."

"How long was I out, exactly?"

"Think three hours, why?"

"My stomach is falling asleep. Along with something else. And I don't want that to happen."

Sam laughed, a delighted sound, and Caleb simply had to push himself up, ignoring Sam's protests, "You're disgusting."

"You okay, kiddo?"

"Uh-huh," Sam grinned, "The wendigo's over - salted and burnt."

"Good for you," Caleb reached out and clapped Sam on the back, "Pats on the back for us," he winced a little, "Maybe not me."

"Damn right, not for you," Sam said, "I swear, you're worse than Dean when it comes to patience."

A resounding, indignant, "I heard that!" from the other room had them bursting into laughter and Sam looked at the open door, seeing the top of his waking brother's dirty blonde head, knowing that the infectious smile was spreading.

Yep, everything was gonna be fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n :** Okay, that was quick. sigh I can't believe Friends is actually over. Ah well ... Review! Review! Review:D


End file.
